


NSFW One Shots

by rolyatanaira



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Overwatch (Video Game), Teen Titans
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Creampie, Diapers, Dressing Room Sex, F/F, F/M, Futa, Gay Sex, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Other, Pool Sex, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Sex, cumflation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolyatanaira/pseuds/rolyatanaira
Summary: Requested by anonymous - hope you enjoy!





	1. In The Changing Rooms - Harley Quinn x Poison Ivy

_Harley Quinn x Poison Ivy_

 

Harley shrieked with laughter as Ivy sat back down, her eyes glittering with mischief. "Okay, your turn Ivy! Whatdya dare me to do?"

She watched as Ivy twirled her hair teasingly, pretending to think as hard as she could before locking eyes with Harley. She grinned, reaching into her bag and pulling out a decently large egg-shaped vibrator and a wireless remote. "You have to wear this-" She paused for dramatic effect and watching Harley's lips part in protest as she said, "All day."

"But Ivy- !"

The older girl shook her head with a chuckle. "No buts! I dared you to so you have to do it - those are the rules, darling."

The two made their way to the bathroom, holding each other's hand, and slipped into a stall together. As Ivy locked the door, Harley sat herself down on the closed toilet lid. Her face flushed as the other turned to face her, kneeling down and spreading her legs a little. Her face pushed between the girl's thighs, she slowly slid her tongue up against her wet panties, causing her to shiver and moan softly under her breath. As her tongue pushed Harley's panties aside and dipped in and out of her pussy, Ivy moved a hand up to cover her mouth to keep her quiet. She gently sucked on the other's clit, smirking as she felt her hum in pleasure.

Her free hand resting on the toilet seat lid by the girl's hole, two fingers suddenly pushing inside her. They writhed around inside her as another finger slipped in. Ivy pumped them in and out for a moment, humming against Harley's pussy before pulling her fingers out and grabbing the vibrator from her lap. She started to push it inside her hole, struggling due to its size before feeling it pop past her entrance and get sucked into her. She pulled away with an innocent smile, moving Harley's panties back to their original position. "Comfy?" She asked, removing her hand from her girlfriend's mouth and standing again. The blonde girl nodded and stood up.

Ivy put the controller in her pocket as they left the bathroom, heading back into the main shopping centre. They once again walked hand in hand, Harley looking around nervously and pulling at her skirt every now and then to make sure it covered her ass. Eventually, they walked into a lingerie store.

Harley tugged at Ivy's arms eagerly, pulling her towards a clothing rack and showing her a set of pink lace underwear. "Ain't this just the cutest?"

The taller of the two nodded with a smile, reaching into her pocket to flick a switch on the remote. Harley almost shrieked, crouching down and biting her lip as the vibrator inside her started to move. Pleasure hit her in waves and she felt herself starting to drip a little through her panties. After a moment, she recovered and stood up.

Shooting a glare at her girlfriend, Harley picked up a set of the lingerie and held onto it as she moved to look at the next section. As she walked, the vibrator wriggled around inside of her and started vibrating more. She flushed bright red as she felt herself cum, absolutely soaking her underwear as she leant against the wall and breathed in sharply. Ivy quickly scooped up a few lingerie sets and grabbed Harley's hand, dragging her towards the changing rooms.

They slipped into a small box cubicle. Ivy pulled the curtains shut, looping them onto the hooks to stop them from opening, and turned to face her girlfriend who was now leaning against the wall with her back to her. She grinned.

Placing her bag on the floor, she pulled out a strapon dildo and stripped down to her underwear before putting it on. She picked a small bottle of lube from her bag and dripped some onto the dildo. She positioned herself, shifting Harley's panties down her legs and flipping her skirt over. Harley barely noticed as her legs trembled in pleasure from the vibrator and Ivy slowly pushed her silicone member into her tight asshole. Harley almost moaned as she tilted her head back and Ivy quickly grabbed her belt from her jeans and slipped it into the girl's mouth as a makeshift gag. She looped the belt through the buckle at the back of Harley's head, pulling at the loose part and causing Harley to whimper and drool around the leather.

Ivy began to push in and out of her girlfriend's asshole, gripping her asscheek with one hand as she slowly sped up. She turned Harley's vibrator onto the highest setting and bit her lip as she watched her writhe and tremble. Her pussy was leaking juices down her pale thighs, saliva seeping out of her gagged mouth.

"You're such a good girl..." Ivy muttered, spanking both of her asscheeks once before suddenly pulling out of her. The blonde girl whined, turning back to look at her girlfriend pleadingly. Ivy grinned and thrust back into her quickly, her eyes widening as she was pounded into. After a moment, Harley felt pleasure building up inside her and reached her hands back to grip at Ivy's hips. Her legs quivered as she squirted, her asshole pushing the dildo out of her ass and the vibrator being pushed out of her pussy and dropping to the floor into a pool of Harley's juices. She moaned loudly, her screams of pleasure being muffled by the belt in her mouth.

As Harley recovered from her orgasm, ivy removed the belt from her mouth and got herself dressed once again. "What do you say, baby girl?"

"Th-thank you..." The smaller girl stuttered, falling down on her knees and breathing heavily.

"Good. I expect you to wear the vibrator whenever we go out from now on." Ivy ordered. Her pet nodded obediently.

"Yes, master."

 


	2. Fun In The Pool - Peter Parker (Spiderman) x Felicia Hardy (Black Cat)

Peter was struggling to keep a straight face. He had taken his girlfriend swimming to a public pool to cool down during the heat wave they were having but, apparently, she didn't find the idea of swimming as fun as she found the idea of wrapping her pretty lips around his cock under the water.

It was partially his fault, he supposed, for getting hard when he saw her in her skimpy bikini, but he would have been insane not to have been turned on by the sight of her tits virtually spilling out of her black bikini. Peter was almost certain that she'd worn it on purpose. The panties were incredibly low cutting and small, and the top only just covered her hard nipples.

She resurfaced, gasping for breath as she looked up at Peter with a grin. "You like seeing me struggling for breath down there, don't you?" She teased.

Peter flushed, opening his mouth to respond but she dipped back underwater again and it wasn't long before he felt her deepthroating his cock. He tangled his hand in her hair and pushing her down onto him, biting his lip. She gagged around him before pulling back and resurfacing again. She stood up, leaning her stomach against the side of the pool and reaching back to pull her bikini panties aside a little. Her pretty little pussy was out for him to see, and he swiftly moved towards her.

He adjusted his swimming shorts so his dick was out over the top of them, positioning himself at her pussy lips. Felicia looked back at him, biting her lip and moaning softly. "Please put your cock in me, Peter..." She purred.

Peter did as he was told. He pushed his full length into her in one thrust, her pussy clenching around him as she arched her back. His tip was pushing against the entrance to her womb.

Felicia started grinding up against him, whimpering to herself in pleasure quietly. Peter leaned forward and pulled her so her back was resting against his chest, his hand wrapping around her throat from the front. He began to pump into her slowly.

With each thrust, she let out a little mewl. He placed his lips against her neck, sucking her soft skin and flicking his tongue across the sensitive spot he created. Her pale skin turned red in every spot he sucked on as he left a trail of hickeys along her neck and shoulder. She reached back and gripped the hair on the back of his head, tugging on it gently.

Peter sped up, shoving his cock in and out of her faster and faster as the water splashed up around them. The pool was busy so no one noticed - they all just thought it was them splashing each other.

He was repeatedly hitting her G-spot, reaching down with his spare hand to tease her clit. Felicia hummed in pleasure, pushing back against him in an attempt to get him even deeper inside herself.

Suddenly, Peter had an idea. He sucked on two of his fingers, lathering them in his spit, then moved them over his girlfriend's asshole. She didn't notice at first until he pushed a finger inside of her and she widened her eyes in shock.

It only took a moment for her to melt into his touch as he inserted a second finger, pumping them in and out of her tight asshole in time with his cock in her pussy. She was moaning slightly louder now, catching a few odd glances as some people made their way out of the pool, but most people were still clueless.

She clenched around Peter's cock and fingers, flopping her chest down onto the poolside as she squirted and her body trembled for a moment. Peter kept pushing in and out of her, overstimulating her as she whimpered loudly. He gripped her asscheek with his spare hand, slipping a third finger into her asshole as he did so and fucked into her roughly.

He stopped, watching his girlfriend twitching as she turned back to look at him pleadingly. She was desperate to feel him thrusting into her.

Peter pulled his fingers out of her ass, reaching down to pull his cock out of her pussy too before moving it to her asshole. He began to slowly push in, watching her eyes roll back in her head in pleasure as he bit his lip and moaned softly. Her ass was so hot and tight around him.

She reached under her body to play with her pussy, slipping her fingers inside herself and pumping them eagerly. Seeing his girlfriend in such a mess over his cock as he pleasured her made Peter's cock twitch.

He started pulling out until only his tip was left in her, then slammed back into her, reaching his hands forwards to grope her breasts. Her nipples were rock hard in between his fingers as he pinched and tugged at them, kneading her breasts tenderly as he pulled out and slammed back into her again.

 He moved one hand over her chin, putting two fingers in her mouth with she sucked on obediently. Her tongue swirled around them, tasting her own ass juices as she hummed contentedly.

Peter could feel pre-cum seeping out of his tip and pulled out of his girlfriend. She looked at him curiously. He pulled her up so she was standing facing him and picked her up, placing her on the edge of the poolside. He pushed his dick inside her pussy before picking her up again, wrapping her legs around his waist as he started gently pumping into her pussy again. She wrapped her arms around the back of his head, pushing her lips against his hungrily.

He slid his tongue against her bottom lip and she parted her lips, sucking on his tongue. Peter pushed it into her mouth then pulled it out again, making his dance around hers as she moaned.

Felicia tugged at his hair, making him moan into her mouth as he pushed his cock deep inside her and held it there. He'd obviously hit a sweet spot as she was grinding against him and whimpering repeatedly, kissing him harder and harder.

It wasn't long before Peter felt pleasure building up in his cock, pumping hot cum inside of her pussy. It started to overflow, dripping into the pool a little, and she came too, moaning out his name as she rode out her orgasm.

He pulled her off of his dick and she slid back into the pool, kneeling down and dipping her head underwater to suck on his cock again. She reached a hand down to play with her clit as she sucked him clean, swallowing any cum that was on him, and looked up at him innocently. Peter felt himself becoming hard again just at the site of her and from the sensation of her swallowing around him.

She tucked his hard cock back into his shorts, readjusting her panties to make sure they covered her again and stopped more cum from leaking out of her.

"That's going to have to wait until we get home, baby~."


	3. The Library After Hours - Ginny Weasley x Hermione Granger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous - hope you enjoy!

Hermione had been given the key to the library after she started spending so much time in there after-hours in her first year at Hogwarts - to tell the truth, the library keeper just got sick of having to go and let her into the place all the time - so when Ginny had some last-minute homework to do, Hermione was the first person she went to.

The two girls headed straight to the library, keeping quiet in the hallways so as not to get in trouble for being outside their common room after curfew. The large door creaked open and Hermione flicked her wand, the lamps inside the library lighting themselves quickly. Hermione turned to smile at Ginny. "Where do we need to go?"

Ginny stepped into the library and started to walk towards the bookshelf furthest to their right. "The herbology section - I have to write an essay on Mandrakes." She sighed, starting to scan the bookcase for anything that might be useful. She bent over to glance over the bottom shelf, her skirt riding up and showing off her red lace panties. Hermione bit her lip.

She'd always found Ron's younger sister fairly attractive but knew she was off-bounds so never said anything about it. She found herself reaching down underneath her own skirt and slowly rubbing her fingers over her pussy, through her underwear. Hermione's pussy was almost throbbing as she watched Ginny, bent over with her pretty little ass in the air; she could take her right then and there.

Hermione pulled out her wand, pointing it at Ginny and flicking it in a circle. Vines appeared, gripping onto the bookcase and wrapping themselves around Ginny's legs as they suspended her upside-down, her face turned towards Hermione as she gasped. "Wh-what's going on?!"

Her skirt bunched up around her waist, leaving her panties on show as she blushed bright pink. Hermione stepped towards her. The vines were holding her at the perfect height so that Hermione's face was in line with her pussy. She placed her hands on the outside of Ginny's thighs, dipping her head down a little so her lips were pressing kisses against her pussy lips, and hummed quietly. The vibrations sent shivers down Ginny's spine and she felt herself starting to get wet.

As Hermione began sucking on Ginny's clit through her underwear, Ginny leant forward to flick her tongue against her clit under her skirt. Her ginger hair dangled down as she buried her head between Hermione's thighs, her head covered by her skirt as she reached her hand down to push the girl's panties out of the way of her tongue.

The two girls continued to eat each other out, both getting immensely turned on with each taste of the other's juices. Hermione pulled out her wand again, pointing it at the vines and mumbling something under her breath. The vines started to shift a little.

After a moment, Ginny felt something pushing at the entrance to her pussy. A thick, slimy vine pushed itself inside of her, taking her virginity as she moaned loudly against Hermione's clit. The plant pumped in and out of her as Hermione continued to glide her tongue over her pussy, her eyes closed in pleasure. The vine was covered in smaller vines, creating little bumps over the whole thing that felt incredible as they moved in and out of her.

With each thrust, the plant pushed against her G-spot and she found herself drooling onto the floor as her eyes rolled back in her head.

A smaller vine, somehow even more slimy, was writhing against her asshole. It slithered into her, coiling up inside of her until she felt her stomach start to bloat as it filled her up before it all pulled back out again. It repeated this several times, causing her to struggle against the vines that restrained her as the pleasure coursed through her.

Suddenly, she felt something round - several things, actually - pushing through the vine into her ass and stretching her out. Ginny could feel them filling up her insides almost to the brim, then felt the vine leave her ass entirely. Had it filled her up with some kind of eggs?

The vine in her pussy was pounding into her faster and faster, and she noticed that Hermione now had a vine pumping inside of her too. It wasn't long before the pleasure built up inside Ginny and she lost control, pissing over herself and all over Hermione's face. Hermione moaned as she felt the girl's juices splattering onto her and opened her mouth, trying to collect as much as she could to swallow.

Vines started crawling around Hermione's limbs too, lifting her up in the air. She would have been worried if she wasn't so turned on, but the plants just seemed to want to pleasure them both so she melted into their grip as they held her upside-down in front of Ginny. Two thick vines each slipped into the girls' mouths, thrusting in and out quickly. Ginny swirled her tongue around the one in her mouth as Hermione gagged, moving her hand to wrap around the plant.

Both girls then found themselves being stretched out as more vines pushed into their pussies, and three vines slowly entered Hermione's tight asshole. It didn't take very long because they were so slimy and, pretty soon, Hermione was nothing more than a whining mess as the plants stuffed all of her holes.

She didn't realise that she was pissing until it was trickling down her stomach and onto her breasts, as well as splashing onto Ginny. It began to seep into her mouth as the vine slid in and out of it, causing her to moan and swallow whatever she could. Ginny rubbed it into her pale skin, the egg-like balls in her ass wriggling about and eliciting a whimper from her mouth as a wave of pleasure hit her.

The vines holding Ginny flipped her around so she was being held in a sitting position about a foot off of the ground, two thin vines slithering down and spreading her asshole. She could feel something pushing against her rim and pushed, moaning loudly as a clear, yellow-ish orb squeezed out of her and hit the ground. Hermione watched in awe as another was pushed out, and then another, and another. They kept coming, forming a pile of them in a puddle of Ginny's juices and piss on the floor as she moaned louder and louder. Her body trembled as she pushed out the last one, breathing heavily as her ass was once again filled with a thick vine.

It wasn't long before Hermione squirted, moaning loudly around the vine in her mouth as her juices coated both her and Ginny as she came. It was such an intense orgasm that she came again from the immense pleasure she felt. The vines inside her mouth, pussy and ass all started pumping out some kind of sticky plant-cum, filling her up until her holes were overflowing and her stomach was bulging with how much was inside of her. The vines inside Ginny did the same, causing her to cum and scream in pleasure as she felt herself becoming completely full up.

The vines suddenly retracted, dropping both girls to the floor as they poofed into thin air, along with the balls that had been inside Ginny's ass. The girls lay helpless and out of breath on the floor as cum dripped out of them, swallowing what they could from what had been pumped into their mouths. Hermione came again just from the sensation of the cum leaving her.

Ginny rolled over, crawling over to Hermione and pushing her lips against hers. She slipped her tongue into her mouth and moaned, grinding against her stomach lightly before pulling away.

"Who knew homework could be so fun?" She joked, licking her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some suggestions in the comments for what I should write next! <3


	4. All Tied Up - Diana (Wonder Woman) x Strangers

Diana wasn't entirely sure what had happened. One moment she'd been fine and, the next, well... she was unconscious.

She struggled against the rope that was tied around her, holding her legs bent and her arms folded behind her back, and tried to move her blindfold by pushing the side of her head against her shoulder. It didn't work - she was still stuck and very much blind.

Diana heard footsteps outside and heard a door click open, feeling a cold breeze hit her naked body. Why was she naked? The footsteps grew closer as the door slammed shut and suddenly she felt a cold hand grab her cheeks and pull her head to face where she assumed their head was. The hand released her and, for a moment, she breathed out in relief. But the hand quickly smacked her across the face, turning her head down to the ground as she gasped in shock. It stung but, she had to admit, it kind of turned her on.

"You're such a fucking slut." A gruff voice came from behind her and she bit her lip nervously, feeling powerless. She felt her hair being pulled back and being tugged on harshly, causing her to moan a little under her breath. The man behind her chuckled. "Even when you're supposed to be scared, you're just getting off. Whore!"

Diana felt spit hit her back. She heard footsteps walking away from her for a moment before returning again, then felt a hand roughly grab at her tits and slap them both. The pain sent little waves of pleasure through her and she instinctively spread her legs.

The stranger clipped something on her hardened nipples, hanging some kind of weights off of them and causing her nipples to get tugged down by gravity.

She heard something being pushed towards her, then something touched her lips. She opened them subconsciously as she heard some kind of machine started whirring. The mysterious object suddenly pushed into her lips and down her throat, making her gag. It pumped in and out of her throat quickly.

Drool dribbled out of her mouth as her spit coated the thing in her mouth, slowly dripping onto her tits.

She suddenly felt herself being suspended in the air, her lips still wrapped around the thing pumping into her mouth but her body hanging god-knows-how-high off of the ground. Her legs were still tied so they were bent but she slowly found them being spread apart - the man must have been tying her up to the ceiling somehow.

With no warning, she felt the stranger shove his dick into her. Diana screamed out in pain and pleasure, her pussy clenching around his cock as he thrust in and out of her quickly.

As he fucked into her, he spanked her ass roughly and spread her cheeks. She moaned around the plastic cock in her mouth loudly with each spank, all of this somehow turning her on.

Diana felt something slippery pushing against her asshole. It slipped inside of her after a moment and the man wriggled it around inside of her, checking it was staying in, before squeezing something at the end of it which made it grow inside of her, stretching her out. He tugged on it until it popped out of her, making her whimper and then pushing it back in. It had gotten so big that her asshole was aching as it stretched her out so suddenly. The man grunted as he pulled it in and out of her, thrusting into her faster and faster

She could hear some quiet but heavy breathing and soft moaning from either side of her and figured out that she was being watched eagerly. The machine fucking into her mouth was removed and pushed away but was quickly replaced by two hard, throbbing cocks that were shoved into her mouth. The two men pumped in and out of her mouth at different times, occasionally slapping their hands across her face and making her whimper around them.

The huge object in her ass was pulled out quickly and she cried out, clenching her pussy and ass in shock. Her asshole gaped and the man fucking her pussy spat in it before she felt herself get stuffed with two large cocks in her asshole. She couldn't figure out how it was possible to have so many men inside her at once as she was overtaken by pleasure.

A cock was hitting against her G-spot as two more were thrusting into her ass and another two were squirting pre-cum into her mouth. Her senses were completely overwhelmed.

One of the cocks in her mouth twitched and pumped hot cum into her mouth and pulled out, the other fucking into her even harder as the guy gripped her hair roughly. The cum started slowly dripping out of her mouth, some of it sliding down her throat.

After a moment, one of the cocks in her asshole came too, pulling out after a moment and leaking some more cum over her back. Diana felt pleasure building up inside her and screamed out in pleasure as she squirted suddenly, pushing the cocks out of her ass and pussy as she did so. The men spanked her roughly.

"You bad little whore. You're our fucktoy, understand?" She was spanked again. "We use you, fill your worthless little holes, and you sit there doing nothing like the useless slut you are."

She felt them push their cocks back inside her as cum filled her mouth again, her face being slapped once before the cock in it disappeared. Her ass still being spanked, she was fucked into harder and rougher this time.

Diana swallowed the cum in her mouth and moaned out loudly. "I-I'm your fucktoy, please use me to pleasure yourselves! I'm a useless cum-dumpster...!" She couldn't control what she was saying at all - the pleasure was clouding her mind.

Her ass was pumped full of more cum before the man pulled out, but she quickly felt a buttplug being pushed inside of her to hold it all in. It sloshed about inside of her as the last man left thrust into her sharply.

His thumb reached down to rub at her clit aggressively, making her beg over and over again to cum. She was panting and drooling all over the floor, acting like a wild animal as he pleasured her.

The man thrust into her one last time as deep as he could, his cock pushing through the entrance to her womb. She cried out in pleasure as she felt his cum impregnate her, filled her up to the brim and spilling out as he pulled out and left her there, covered in cum and sweat as she orgasmed.

She heard the door slam shut again, leaving her in silence and darkness as she came over and over again just thinking about what had just been done to her quivering body.


	5. Love Potion Gone Wrong - Hermione Granger x Luna Lovegood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous - enjoy!

Luna had been brewing a love potion for her crush, Hermione, for several weeks now. There had been many attempts that had blown up in her face - sometimes literally - so she was praying that this time would work.

She'd slipped it into Hermione's drink at dinner and made sure to sit opposite her (it was Christmas so the few students who stayed behind were all on one table). The meal passed uneventfully, even after Hermione had drunk her whole drink, so Luna assumed it hadn't worked and made her way out of the grand hall.

She was wandering around the hallways looking for someone to talk to when she ran into Hermione. Her cheeks were flushed bright red and she looked... hungry?

"Hermione! Are you alright?" Hermione's head snapped towards her and she grinned, walking towards her. As she got closer, Luna noticed something bulging under her skirt.

Hermione didn't respond, instead shoving Luna up against the wall and sucking on her neck roughly. Luna whimpered quietly, blushing and glancing down at her. "Wh-what are you doing?"

She bit her lip and tilted her head back as Hermione's tongue flicked across her sensitive skin. Hermione trailed love bites along Luna's jaw before pressing their lips together, pushing her tongue in her mouth and moaning. Something hard pushed against Luna's thigh.

It wasn't long before Luna's panties were soaked. She felt Hermione's hands on her shoulders, pushing  her down onto her knees on the floor. She looked up at her innocently. Hermione flipped up her skirt to reveal a huge, rock hard cock poking out of the side of her underwear and pushed the tip against Luna's pink lips.

She opened her mouth hesitantly and, within seconds, Hermione's cock was hitting the back of her throat and making her gag. Luna was powerless as Hermione thrust in and out of her mouth, her saliva dripping down her chin.

Without realising it, Luna reached her hand down and began rubbing her fingers over her pussy with a moan. She realised what was going on - she'd messed up the love potion (again).

Hermione's cock throbbed and hot cum poured out of the end, filling Luna's mouth until it was spilling out onto her legs. As Hermione groaned and finished unloading in Luna's mouth and on her face, her cock just seemed to get harder.

She pulled Luna off of the floor by her arm and shoved her up against the wall again, this time her ass sticking out and pressing against her cock. She was powerless as Hermione shoved her ever-growing cock in her warm pussy, melting against the wall as she moaned loudly.

Hermione began spanking her ass with one hand, grabbing her hair and pulling with the other as Luna's pussy tightened around her. The full length of her cock could barely fit inside her; every time she thrusted in, she pushed a little further inside her womb's entrance.

Luna whined loudly as she felt Hermione cum inside her again, her womb being filled entirely by the hot, sticky liquid as Hermione kept thrusting into her. The cum sloshed about inside of her, her stomach feeling full.

It wasn't long before he felt herself squirting, pushing the cock out of herself as her legs were coated in her juices. Hermione tugged on her hair harshly and spanked her pussy before shoving back inside her, bending over to nibble her neck as she screamed in pleasure.

The thrill of fucking in such a public place, the risk of getting caught, hadn't occurred to Luna until that moment and she found her pussy suddenly dripping wet as it hit her.

Hermione shoved two fingers in Luna's mouth and she sucked on them obediently before they were pulled back out again. They were then suddenly pushed into her asshole and she felt tears spring to her eyes in pain that soon morphed into pleasure as Hermione pumped them in and out of her in time with her cock.

Her pussy was once again filled to the brim with cum as Hermione pulled out, squirting some onto her back too before removing her fingers from her ass and replacing them with her (now even larger) cock. Every time she came, she seemed to just get hornier and hornier.

She pounded into her ass, leaving Luna a whimpering, moaning mess as she felt herself being stretched out as Hermione's cock grew.

Luna squirted again from the immense pleasure, cum dripping out of her pussy with each thrust of Hermione's cock. Within a few minutes, Hermione had filled her ass with her biggest load of cum yet. It overflowed instantly, spilling out onto the ground and pushing Hermione's cock out. Luna fell to the ground, a twitching, over-stimulated mess covered in cum on the ground as Hermione's cock finally shrank back into her regular pussy.

She stared at Luna, dazed and in shock as she tried to figure out what just happened.


	6. Potty Training - Jinx (League of Legends) solo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anonymous - hope you enjoy it!

The idea of wearing a diaper in public seemed odd to Jinx at first, especially the idea of _using_ it but... The more she thought about it, the hornier it made her feel. The embarrassment of buying adult diapers in real life was too much for her so she ordered them from a daddy kink site, entranced by the cute patterns they put on them. They had arrived early the next Monday, and she'd been putting off wearing them out ever since.

She'd tried them on a couple of times (and every time had ended up pissing then cumming in them) but had never left the house. Jinx decided that today was the day she would do it.

When she woke up, she felt a giddy kind of excitement and nervousness in her as she pulled the diaper on. She pulled her usual style of outfit over it - a pair of shorts and a bikini-type top. After all, she did live in Miami so could easily wear such little clothing. The diaper was covered by her short but made them look a little lumpy. Jinx bit her lip as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Once she was dressed, she headed outside. The plan was to just go for a walk, maybe get a drink, and just see what happened.

Jinx walked until she reached a coffee shop, then stepped in the door. She bought two bottles of water, insisting one was for a friend she was meeting later, then quickly left to go to their nearest park.

She sat at a bench at the edge of a small playground in the middle of a park she'd found and opened the first bottle of water. She chugged it within a few seconds, feeling her bladder swelling with the amount she'd drunk. Jinx then opened the other bottle and drank it too, although a little slower, and glanced down at her stomach. It was bulging slightly as the water sloshed around inside her and she felt herself slowly needing to pee more and more as time went on.

Jinx stood and started to walk around the park, trying to find somewhere quiet. People seemed to be everywhere and, the more Jinx walked, the more she felt herself losing control. Not only was she getting desperate to piss but she was also getting more and more turned on.

Eventually, it got unbearable. Surrounded by people, Jinx's bladder released and she moaned loudly as she filled her diaper with piss. People looked at her weirdly before scurrying away as she stood, her legs crossed, and bit her lip as her face flushed with pleasure. The diaper got heavier by the second as she gradually filled it up, feeling immense pleasure not only from peeing into the diaper but from being watched by so many people as she did it - turns out, embarrassment really turned her on, too.

Jinx rushed away from the crowd of people that had gathered near her and ducked into the trees. She found a small open area hidden in the trees with a log laid on its side in the middle of it and sat straddling it. She slowly ground down on the log, her clit rubbing against her diaper as she moaned loudly.

She rode the log like she was grinding down on a person, running her hands through her hair as she moved her hips in circles over it. The strange texture of the bark added to the pleasurable sensation and sent her whimpering and moaning the more she ground down over them.

Although that was turning her on, she needed more. She needed something inside of her.

She stood up and peeled off her tight shorts, then pulled off her wet diaper. Jinx started to play with her clit as she looked around, spotting a few empty glass bottles on the floor around her. She made a pile of a couple of glass bottles on her shorts on the ground and wiped them clean.

Then, she sat on the forest floor and started to finger herself. It didn't take long for her to almost fit her whole hand in her pussy, at which point she pulled her hand out and picked up one of the glass bottles next to her. She started to push the large end inside of herself, the chilled glass making her shiver as it slid into her.

She pushed it as far in as she could get it before pulled it all the way out again, gasping as she looked down and watching her pussy gaping. She pushed it back in again, moaning as she started to thrust it in and out of herself slowly. Her pussy dripped down to the ground, soaking the soil below her in a mixture of cum and piss as she squirted around the bottle.

As Jinx moved the bottle in and out of her wet pussy, she reached down to grab another one and sucked on the small end of it. Once it was coated in her spit, she pushed it against her asshole, stretching it out as it pushed inside her. She pumped the two bottles in and out of her, making herself moan louder and louder with pleasure.

She pulled the bottle in her ass out again and coated the larger end with spit too, then began to stretch her asshole out with it as she tried to push it in. It took several tries but it eventually shoved through her entrance, making her whine as it stretched her out so suddenly. Her holes were stuffed with the bottles, the two of them almost touching each other as they stretched her holes. As she thrust them into herself, the one in her asshole slipped in until only the small end was still sticking out of her ass.

She bit her lip nervously, wondering how she was going to get it out again before getting an idea. Jinx reached down, using one finger to push the rest of the bottle in and sighing out in pleasure as she felt her asshole close up over the end of it. She then did the same with her pussy, pushing the bottle in until it was entirely inside of her and arching her back as it pushed against her G-spot.

Jinx stood up, pulling on her soaked diaper and then her shorts over the top as the bottles wriggled around inside her. She walked out of the clearing in the trees and back to the main park, whimpering softly to herself as she felt the bottles inside of her and felt her urine against her skin. Juices ran down her inner thighs as she walked.

Finally, she reached her house again. The second her front door closed behind her, she ripped off her shorts and diaper before falling to her hands and knees on the floor.

She was moaning uncontrollably as she began to push the bottles out of her, the thin tips coming out easily but the large ends stretching her wet holes out again. Suddenly, the bottle in her ass dropped onto the carpet with a thud and her asshole was left gaping as she continued to push out the other bottle. Jinx reached back and tugged at the bottle and it popped out suddenly, making her squirt and piss at the same time all over the carpet below her. She trembled and screamed out, then fell flat on the floor, covered in her own bodily fluids.

This would definitely become a regular event for her.


	7. In The Alleys of New York - Natasha Romanov (Black Widow) x Wanda Maximoff (Scarlet Witch)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by FakeNamer - enjoy! This one's a bit shorter than usual but hopefully it's equally as entertaining.

Wanda and Natasha were walking through the streets of New York late at night, only being disturbed by the occasional car that drove past them, on their way to an "emergency" meeting with the rest of the team. They'd tried to call a cab but it was so late that there weren't any services still open, so had resorted to walking the long journey there.

Natasha could barely walk as her bladder ached, her body threatening to release piss all over her, so she stopped next to a dark alley and caught Wanda's attention. "I need to piss." She stated, heading part of the way into the alley before starting to strip out of her suit.

Wanda nodded and followed behind her. "Me too."

Wanda quickly discarded her coat and pants on the floor, then watching discreetly as Natasha's pale, beautiful tits slipped out of her suit as she peeled it off. Her nipples hardened in the cold air as she squatted down to start peeing.

Wanda couldn't help herself - she ducked underneath Natasha's pussy and opened her mouth as she pissed, her hot urine soaking her hair and face as she let it pour over her. Natasha looked down at her in shock.

She was too stunned to say anything. She'd always had a piss kink, but had never told anyone out of embarrassment. She found herself getting horny as she watched Wanda get covered in her bodily fluid, biting her lip and turning slightly red.

After a moment, she pushed Wanda so she was laying flat on the ground and straddled her face, bending over so her own face was shoved between Wanda's bare thighs. Her tongue lapped at Wanda's pussy as she moaned over it, stopping at her clit to suck gently before pushing her tongue inside her. Natasha pissed over Wanda's face again as she heard her whining and moaning behind her.

It wasn't long before she felt Wanda piss into her mouth around her tongue. She swallowed some of it, letting the rest coat her face and Wanda's legs with a grin. Wanda clenched her legs around Natasha's head, wrapping them loosely around her neck with a whimper as she felt one of Nat's fingers pushing inside of her.

Suddenly, Nat moved so the two girls' pussies were touching and their legs were intertwined. They grinded against each other roughly, both moaning and melting into one another as pleasure coursed through them. Wanda felt herself cream over them both, biting her lip and panting heavily.

Natasha moved again, straddling Wanda and pushing their lips together. She reached her hand back to rub against Wanda's pussy quickly, then slipped three fingers in her and began to thrust them in and out. Her fingers slipped in and out easily, so she slipped in another, and then her thumb, eventually pushing her whole fist inside of Wanda's soaking wet pussy. Wanda was helpless under Nat, a writhing, whimpering mess as she pleasured her. It wasn't long before she squirted, covering them both as she screamed out in pleasure.

Wanda opened her lips in protest as Nat pulled her fist out, but she soon was left gasping as Natasha shoved her fist straight into Wanda's mouth. She gagged around it and Nat grinned, pulling it out again and sucking it clean herself.

Wanda decided to take control, pushing Nat so she was laying flat on the ground and moving down her body. She left a trail of hickeys down her exposed chest, reaching her pussy and glancing up at her as she sucked on her clit softly. Wanda slipped two fingers inside of her pussy, bending them inside her so they rubbed across her G-spot repeatedly. Natasha arched her back, gripping Wanda's hair in a desperate attempt to keep her sucking her. As Wanda's tongue flicked over her clit again, Natasha squirted suddenly. Her mouth parted to let out a loud moan as Wanda licked her pussy clean, slurping up any squirt or piss that was left before standing up, breathless.

"That was pretty fun." She grinned, starting to pull her clothes back on. Nat lay helpless on the floor, covered in both of their piss and cum as she tried to get herself think straight again.


	8. It's Magic, Baby - Raven x Starfire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Bambambi - hope you like it!

Raven and Starfire were home alone for the day (the boys had decided to go out without them). Raven was reading in her room when she heard the door click open, turning to see Starfire walking towards her. "Hey, what're you-"

She was cut off by Starfire pressing her lips against hers, straddling her waist and cupping her cheeks in her hands. Raven blushed profusely as she kissed back, her hands drifting down Starfire's back to squeeze her ass gently. This elicited a muffled moan from Star, making Raven grin.

She pushed Star down on to the bed the were on, pinning her hands above her head with one hand as she began to suck on her neck gently. As Star arched her back and whined under Raven's body, Raven snapped her fingers and Star's clothes disintigrated suddenly. Star gasped as her nipples hardened in the fresh air.

Raven sat up, looking down at Star as she begged to be touched, and grinned. She muttered something under her breath and, out of thin air, four black ropes appeared and attached themselves to the four bedposts and Starfire's limbs. She writhed against the restraints but was positively stuck.

Raven watched the naked girl for a moment, admiring the curves of her body, then got down on all fours by her ass. She dipped her head down, flicking her tongue over Star's asshole and moaning. She swirled it around her entrance, getting turned on as she heard Star's heavy breathing and whimpering. She was so needy, so slutty.

She spat on Star's ass, then used her tongue to spread it around before mumbling something against her hole. Something tentacle-like appeared above Star's lips and began to push into them as she opened her mouth to protest, the slimy thing moving in and out of her face slowly. Another tentacle appeared by Raven's face, pushing her out of the way so it could shove itself deep inside Starfire's tight pussy. She cried out around the tentacle in her mouth, gripping the bedsheets as it pumped in and out of her.

Raven sat back and watched as a third tentacle, a much smaller one, slipped inside Star's ass completely unnoticed. She reached down and began to masturbate to the sight before her, biting her lip as she slipped two fingers inside herself.

Star gasped and widened her eyes as she felt the tentacle in her ass begin to grow inside her, stretching her out. It began to pull out, it's now large size causing Star's hole to stretch around it quickly as she moaned loudly. It popped out suddenly and Raven moaned as she watched Starfire's gaping asshole drip with the tentacle's slime.

A different, bumpy tentacle pushed into her ass this time, pausing after each lump had pushed into her. They got smaller the further down the tentacle they were, so each one was a little easier to push in. The tentacle began to fuck into her ass quickly, causing her whole body to move with it as it pounded into her.

Raven summoned a tentacle to fuck into her own pussy slowly, and another to suck at her clit, as she watched, pinching at her nipples.

After a moment, the tentacle in Star's asshole came. It squirted hot, sticky cum inside of her until it spilled out and pumped out balls from inside it, making it small and thin as it came out.

Star moaned desperately as she was suddenly flipped over and held with her ass in the air, the balls inside her pushing against her entrance. She pushed, cum dripping out as the first ball squeezed out of her ass and dropped onto the bed. Her ass gaped a little, showing off the next ball inside her. Starfire pushed again, moaning loudly as two, slightly larger balls popped out of her covered in the tentacle cum.

She stopped for a moment, breathing heavily around the tentacle in her mouth before pushing again. This time, three balls slipped out of her ass and plopped on top of the others below her. She screamed out in pleasure as they slid out of her, her legs trembling as she began to push the final ball out. This one was the largest, and took several tries to push out. It stretched her to her limits as it finally popped out, dropping onto the rest as her asshole gaped massively.

Starfire breathed a sigh of relief for a moment, which was soon cut off by a loud moan as another, huge tentacle filled her hole again. Another two slid into her pussy and they all pounded into her at an incredible speed. Her whole body was moving with them as all of the tentacles fucked into her roughly, making her cum over and over again.

Raven muttered under her breath and suddenly all of the tentacles came. They filled Starfire's mouth, ass and pussy with their sticky cum until her stomach was swollen and it was oozing out of her from every hole, making her squirt as they all pulled out at once.

She was screaming out in pleasure as they all disappeared, her restraints gone as she lau helpless on the bed. Raven stood up, standing over her as she squirted and pissed, coating her in her bodily fluids as cum slowly poured out of her before leaving her like the cum-whore she was and going to have a shower.


	9. D.va always wins - D.va x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you want to see next <3

You walk into your bedroom, mouth falling open in shock as you look at your bed. Lying across your bed, her head hanging over the side with her mouth open, is D.va. "Hey, baby.. Welcome home.."

You feel yourself get hard instantly, walking towards her as you rush to pull out your dick. The second it's out, D.va wraps her lips around it and puts her hands on your hips. You slowly begin to thrust in and out of her mouth, the tip of your dick hitting the back of her throat as you moan. She swirls her tongue a little around you as you start to speed up, pushing your cock deeper into her throat until your balls are pushed up against her face.

D.va whines as you pull your dick out suddenly, using your hands to roll her over as you move to lay down on the bed. She gets the idea quickly and kneels down between your legs, smiling as she curls her hand around your dick and sucks on the tip gently. You throw your head back in pleasure as she sucks, moving your hand to the back of her head to push her down desperately. She begins to bob her head up and down your cock, moaning around it and sending vibrations of pleasure through your body.

She pumps her hand up and down the base of your dick as she rolls her tongue across the tip, opening her eyes to glance up at you and watch your face contort as she makes you feel better than you ever have. Pulling off for  moment, she grins at you. "Does that make you feel good?"

You grunt in response, shoving her head back down onto your dick again and holding her there as she gags. You can feel your cock hitting her throat as she gags around you, thrusting up into her little mouth. Although her mouth feels incredible, you know her pussy would feel better.

Pulling out, you push her back on the bed so she's laying on her back and spread her legs roughly. Your hands rip a hole in her suit, revealing her pretty little pussy already dripping wet. You grin and dip your head down to get a taste.

You drag your tongue up her pussy, sucking on her clit gently as she moans before slipping a finger in easily. You manage to push in two more, pumping them in and out as you watch her write beneath you. "P-please, put your big cock in me..!"

Without giving her another moment to beg, you replace your fingers with your cock and thrust into her roughly, the slapping sound your skin makes as it hits hers making your dick even harder. D.va's tits bounce as you fuck into her, her hands gripping at her thighs as she holds them up next to her head.

You rip another hole in her suit, this time for her tits, tugging on her nipples to pull her tits out and watch them bounce in the open. She moans loudly, her nipples getting harder. You bend over, your cock filling her up as you wrap your lips around her nipple and suck harshly.

You decide she's getting too loud and stick two fingers in her mouth to shut her up, muffling her loud moans as she sucks on them. You pull your dick out of her entirely, watching her wriggle underneath you in desperation before shoving it back in, fucking her even faster than before. After a moment, you feel her pussy tense around you and her body shakes as she squirts over the two of you, whimpering around your fingers as she grinds against your dick.

Once her body stops shaking, D.va wraps her legs around your waist and her arms around your neck. You stand up, pulling her up with you as she keeps grinding down on your dick and leaning her up against the wall as you start to fuck into her again. It doesn't take long before she squirts over you both again, her lips pressed up against your neck as she nibbles your skin.

You feel pleasure building up in your body and thrust into her one last time, pumping your hot cum deep in her pussy as she whines. As you pull out, cum overflows out of her stretched hole and drips down to her asshole, giving you an idea.

Using your cum, you push your still-hard dick up against her asshole and groan as you manage to stretch her and slip inside. She cries out in pain and pleasure, tilting her head back as you slowly begin to move in and out of her hole. Eventually her ass stretches out enough for you to speed up, making her moan loudly with each thrust. "M-more..!"

You grin as you look at the desk next to you and see a mountain dew bottle. You move, laying D.va down on the bed as you pull out of her ass and pick up the bottle. Lubing it up with your cum, you begin pushing the end with the cap into her asshole, slowly twisting it as you stretch her out. She whines, spreading her legs eagerly as you manage to get the widest part of the bottle in.

She sighs, thinking that's as deep as you'll go, but you keep pushing and she gasps as she feels the whole bottle slip inside her. Her asshole closes up after the bottle goes all the way in and you push it in further by pushing your dick in after it, fucking into her ass for a minute to ensure it's nice and deep.

With her ass now full, you go back to her pussy. As you thrust into her wet, cum-filled pussy, you feel the shape of the mountain dew bottle stretching her out pushing up against her insides. At this point she can hardly breathe from the amount of pleasure coursing through her body, screaming out in pleasure as she cums over and over again. The sight of her, absolutely wrecked, drives you to orgasm.

You once again pump hot cum inside her pussy, then quickly pull out to pump the rest of your load in her asshole with a loud moan. "Th-thank you..!" She exclaims, squirting again as her eyes roll back in her head.

You move to sit down in a chair on the opposite side of the room, watching as her tired body slumps down to the ground. Her limbs trembling, she lays on the floor as your cum flows out of her and the mountain dew bottle slowly begins to slip out of her stretched asshole. With a quiet 'pop', the bottle slipped out covered in your cum and she let out one final moan.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! Who or what would you like me to write about next? <3


End file.
